The Lost Promise
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: What if Simba wasn't the prince that got caught in the gorge? But instead, his younger brother? Join the youngest prince as he's caught in a web of lies and hate. All because of a bad line between his uncle, father and late grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry with all the delays on my other stories. There's no promises that I could update them, but I had this idea since 2013! Lol! I don't have my old phone that let me write stories and I don't have any computers. So I'm using my brother's blackberry phone. Enough of this petty ramblings, here's the first chapter of my new story. I will try to update my other ones soon.**

Fog clouded up the dark grey sky as a white mist surrounded the area. Giving it a white ghostly blanket. In the middle of the lands stud a large mountain where a cave sat in the middle. Inside was a rich brown lioness with amber eyes. Next to her was a young golden lion with a red mane and amber eyes. A cough erupted through the cave, which made the two look at the old golden lion lying not far.

"Oh, Ahadi...please don't leave me"

The old king smiled weakly at his mate, that was a few seasons younger than himself.

"I'm afraid my time has come" then his old green eyes went to the young golden male. "Mufasa...where is your brother?"

The prince lowered his head. "I failed father...I tried. But Taka wouldn't listen"

Ahadi managed to nuzzle his eldest. "Its not your fault...if anything. Its mine"

The middle age queen's amber orbs widen as she looked at her mate with disbelief.

"Ahadi! Its not your fault..."

But the queen was cut off but the sound of a voice at the cave's entrance. The three royals looked and seen a young dark beige lioness.

"Sarabi" Ahadi smiled as he waved his paw

Sarabi took a deep breath before walking in further. Letting everyone see her sowllen stomach.

"My daughter..."

Sarabi tried to be strong but she couldn't as she fell and cried on Ahadi's black mane.

"Papa! Please don't go! I need you!"

Mufasa and Uru looked on with sad, teary eyes. Ahadi nuzzled his daughter in-law.

"Sarabi. Please don't cry, I'm here. I'll always be here"

Sarabi nodded before going to Mufasa's side. Ahadi smiled weakly at his family.

"I love all of you. Sarabi...take care of my grandcub and son. I know you'll make a wonderful queen"

Sarabi bowed, tears fell freely. Ahadi was the closest lion to a father growing up. Since her father walked out on her mother and her. Now he going to leave her like her mother.

"I promise"

Ahadi turned to his mate and son. "I love you all. Tell Taka...I'm sorry"

With that the old king closed his emerald eyes. As his time on earth had expired.

~O~

Mufasa watched his best friend Sarafina help his mate out of the cave. Its been over a hour since his father past on. With a deep sigh the golden lion turned to his weeping mother.

"What did I miss?"

Mufasa's eyes widen as he wiped around to see his youngest brother strolling in as if everything's peachy clean.

"Where in the hell was you!"

The young rich brown lion rolled his green eyes. "Like I was missed. Where is the favoriter at?"

Uru snarled as she turned and charged at her son. With a roar, the queen swiped her son across the left eye. Making her youngest cry out in pain.

"You see what you want to see! Because of you...your father died with sorrow in his heart! He was to die with family and in PEACE!"

When the lion turned to face his mother, a hard gasp escaped her dusty brown muzzle as tears fell once again.

"Taka, I'm sorry..."

The lion pulled away with a sneer. "Don't just don't! I was never the love one anyway! After all you did name me _trash_!"

Uru was crying as Mufasa bared his teeth before snarling.

"You fool! Mother and father named you Takaia! Meaning _pure _and _clean_!"

The youngest prince laughed which made the fur on his brother and mother rise.

"I don't care! For now my name will be Scar!" Then he looked towards his dead father. "For the reminder that I was always the lesser...least important in **his **eyes"

With a snarl, Scar turned and stormed out of the cave. Mufasa was going to to give chase but the sound of a body hitting the floor. Mufasa looked and gasped as he seen his mother laid out on the floor.

"Mother?"

No movement. So he tried again.

"Mother?"

Still nothing.

"Mother! Please wake up"

Mufasa nudged his mother and her head just rolled back in place.

"No..." Tears started to fall. "No! Taka!"

~X~

"Taka!"

Scar growled, "My name is Scar"

A pale cream lioness with dark amber eyes glared at the lion.

"Well...Scar, your mother's dead! She had a heart attack!"

Scar's eyes widen as tears began to formed. But he made sure to hide it from the lioness.

"And Scar"

He closed his eyes before he turned to his long time friend. "Yes Shida"

"Mufasa wants you there when he and Sarabi take the throne tomorrow"

Scar sighed, "Will you be there?"

Shida lowered her head. She hate her answer but she can't lie. "No. I'm going to visit my mother. She's ill and I want to see her before she past on"

Scar sneered, "Get out!"

"But Scar..."

"I said get out! You're just like everybody else leaving! No better than Sarafina!"

Shida felt hurt at that comment. Yes the dark cream lioness was her friend but she would never stoop so low to sleep with a rouge to get back with an ex. Shida ran out of Scar's back cave with sob. Scar snorted before slumping down. If you looked closely you'll see a tear fall from his freshly wounded eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: abywillis17, thank you for the review. As for pairings. Mufasa and Sarabi are a thing. Of course! But for Scar and Shida, they're friends who wants more but Scar's afraid. But thank you for the review and hope you like this chapter just as much.**

Mufasa smiled lovingly at his queen, who laid next to him on the royal platform. With a warm smile he gave Sarabi a nuzzle and her low belly a quick lick. Before letting out a yawn and stood to stretch. Glancing once more at his mate he headed out of the cave. One by one was his paws down the slope towards the rich green grass. His first stop was to the watering hole to clench his morning thirst. He sighed after cool water ran down his dry throat. His ears perked at the sound of rusting.

"Why hello..._brother_"

Mufasa gave a sigh of relief before turning his attention on his brother.

"Takaia..."

"My name is **Scar**!"

Mufasa groaned as he rolled his eyes before looking back at the rich brown lion. "Right..._Scar_. Where have you been? You missed Sarabi and I crowning"

Scar was lapping up some of the cool water before moving his green glaze up.

"Totally slipped my mind"

"Sire!"

Mufasa looked from his brother to see Zazu flying over. He sighed as the blue hornbill hovered in front of him.

"Sire, hyenas on the west border!"

Mufasa groaned as he raised his paw to massage his temples. "Damn hyenas!" Then he turned his amber glaze towards his younger brother. "I have to go"

Scar rolled his eyes. "Of course...go and be super king"

Mufasa sighed, "Will you be at the prestention?"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise"

Mufasa smiled before turning an running towards the west border with his majordomo flying over him.

~O~

Morning crawled through the African sky sprinkling little dust of gold as a loud roar echoed through the kingdom. Many animals lift their heads as the sun began to rise. A new reign is about to be born. At Pride Rock, is where the miracle is taking place. Sarabi was bathed in sweat as Sarafina and a dark pale golden lioness with one blue eye and one crimson eye. She was unique, she had black tuffs on her ears but her tail tuff was a deep brown.

"Sarabi push!" Coached the dark pale golden lioness

The dark beige lioness clenched her oranges eyes shut as another loud roar escaped her muzzle.

~X~

An orcher lioness with golden eyes watched as her friend and king paced outside the cave.

"Mufasa, calm down. Sarabi is in the best of paws, Sarafina and Maria will let nothing happen to her"

The large golden lion sighed. "I know, Bryanna"

Just then Sarafina appeared with a smile. "Sarabi wish to see you"

Mufasa rushed in the cave without another thought. Making the two lionesses outside giggled.

~O~

Maria looked and seen Mufasa heading their way. She cave Sarabi a nuzzle before leaving not before nuzzling her friend's side. Before leaving out of sight. Mufasa turned his attention towards his queen. Who was glowing like he never seen before. With a lovingly smile Sarabi moved her paw and revealed two golden bundles in her arms.

"They're...beautiful"

Sarabi smiled down at the two cubs. "Two heathly and wonderful boys"

Mufasa's eyes seemed to brighten but before he could say any thing. The sounds of his subjects reached his ears. He turned and headed towards the peck where he saw all the animals heading towards Pride Rock. A wind blew by and ruffled up his red mane. He lean into the breeze as he smelled the farmailer scents of his parents.

"Your Highness"

Mufasa looked and seen Zazu flying over and land with a bow.

"I heard the roar and knew it was the queen. So I asked all the animals to go to Pride Rock for the new heir presention. I also fetched that baboon, he's on his way"

Mufasa smiled, he couldn't believe this small bird did this for him. With a dip of his head he looked back at the crowd and smiled apound seeing the baboon walked through. Once his old friend and mentor climbed up and he pulled the primate into a hug.

"Your parents would be proud"

Mufasa gleamed at that before standing up. "Thank you, my friend. Sarabi is just this way"

As the tow headed for the cave Mufasa was shocked to see his queen at the cave's entrance with the cubs in her arms. With Sarafina, Bryanna and Maria on her right side. But a smile once again formed as Sarabi licked one of his sons' head, who rolled over and opened his eyes to revealed amber orbs. But his smiled faded when the queen licked the other golden cub's head and he opened his eyes to revealed emerald green orbs.

Sarabi smiled at her mate. "Wonderful isn't it?"

All the king could do was nod. As Rafiki walked over.

"My, one of de princez look like late King Ahadi"

Sarabi smiled, "Ahadi, my prince Ahadi"

Mufasa smiled proudly. "I like that very much"

"What ebout de other one? An who's de oldest"

Sarabi looked down and nuzzling the first cub she nuzzled. "This one, that looks like my dear Mufasa"

"We shall name him Simba. For the great Lion King he will become"

Rafiki smiled before grabbing a fruit off his staff and broke it. He dipped his finger in it and spread the fruit juice over the prince's forehead. He then sprinkled dust on them. Causing the little ones to sneeze. Mufasa and Sarabi shared a nuzzle as the lionesses around awed. Rafiki picked up the twins and headed towards the peck where he trust them into the air for all the kingdom to see. Mufasa stud with Sarabi by his side, he smiled at the cheering animals. But only one is who he is searching for. By the end of the ceremony he was disappointed to see that his special guest didn't come. With a sigh, he turned to the small bird that was looking at the princes.

"Zazu"

Dark blue met amber. "Yes sire"

"Could you inform my brother I'm coming. He wasn't at the presention"

The bird gasped. "At once"

With that the hornbill took off. Mufasa sighed before looking at his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you LionQueen1 for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapters.**

The grass swayed back and forth gently in the afternoon breeze. Mufasa traveled through with pants lights brushing against his golden pelt. Sarabi had just fallen asleep not after he sent Zazu to his brother. The boys were still up so he left them with Sarafina. Who has a cub of her own who is a little over a week. But the king's thoughts brought him back to his brother. Was he ok? Did something happen that he was at Simba and Ahadi's ceremony? But all that left his mind as a chilling yell of help reached his ears. With a new boost of energyy the king ran to the cave where he was shock or disgusted to see Zazu in his brother's mouth. He lowered his head and sighed as he closed his eyes. After taking a deep breath he opened them and looked up.

"Scar!"

The rich brown lion raised his head with a 'hmm'.

"Drop him!"

With a groan the younger lion spit the blue bird out. Who was covered in saliva.

"Why isn't it my big brother" Scar said with false happiness

"Scar, Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba and Ahadi"

Mufasa got to the point of the visit alrightly catching on to his brother's 'game'. Scar was busy scratching his claws on the wall but stopped when the last name hit him.

"It must of slipped my mind...wait...Ahadi?"

Mufasa nodded with a proud smile. "Yes. Sarabi gave birth to two cubs and the youngest came out to look just like father"

Scar groaned, "Another poison to the kingdom"

Mufasa frowned at that as Zazu hopped up and looked to the scared lion with a disgusted glare.

"As slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should of been first in line"

Scar lowered himself down and sneered at the bird. "I was first in line into that hairball and poison"

Mufasa glared deadly daggers into his brother's soul. "That _hairball _and _poison _are my sons! And Simba is your future king!"

Scar rolled his eyes. "I shall practice my crusty"

Without another word the rich brown lion turned to leave out the cave. Mufasa growled a warning at his brother.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!"

Scar stopped walking and for a moment sighed as a memory came to him.

**A small rich brown cub with green eyes sat in the savannah with a slightly larger golden cub with amber eyes sitting near by. In front of the cubs there was a rich brown lioness with amber eyes.**

**"As princes, gentlelions and warriors. You should never turn your back on others exspecaily kings and your enemies"**

**The cubs nodded in understanding.**

**"Yes mom"**

**"Yes mama"**

Scar looked over his shoulder memebering the last thing to never turn your back on and said, "No Mufasa, you shouldn't turn your back on me"

Mufasa snarled before leaping in front of his brother and baring his teeth.

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't of dream of challenging you"

Zazu hoped in between Mufasa's legs. "Pity, why not"

"As far as brains go I have the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength"

He cast Mufasa a nasty look as he recalled a hurtful memory.

**Young Taka had woken to the sound of voices. He looked up and seen his brother and father leaving the cave. After making sure his mother and the rest of the pride was still asleep. He followed the golden pair. He hide behind a bush where he saw and heard all of the words spoken between his brother and father.**

**"Mufasa, I bring you out here to announce that you are my heir and the future king"**

**The golden cub's amber eyes widen in surprise.**

**"Now as king you can't be weak. You must be strong for your love ones and your subjects"**

**Taka gasped. **_**Was he weak? That's why he wasn't picked?**_** With a dry sob he ran off towards where he knew he would be loved. The Graveyard.**

"...I'm afraid I'm in the shadow end of the dream pool"

Mufasa watched his brother go with a distance look in his eyes.

"There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine actually. They always mange to ruin special occasions"

Mufasa sighed as the small blue bird flew to her shoulder.

"What am I going to do with him?"

Zazu smirked, "He'll make a handsome throw rug"

The large lion gasped before playfully glaring at his friend. "Zazu!"

Zazu took flight and hovered over the king as he headed back to Pride Rock.

"Just think, whenever he gets dirty. Take him out and beat him"

Mufasa chuckled as he continued to Pride Rock.

~O~

Scar had walked to the watering hole to get a drink. After that unruly visit he need a drink. After quenching his thirst he raised his head with his ears twitched at the sound of grass crunching. The lanky lion turned around and bared his teeth with a snarl.

"I know you're there, Mufasa!"

A light giggled ran through his ears as a figure moved through the tall grass. His eyes widen as he took in the figure's appearance.

"Shida?"


End file.
